


Someone To Stay

by abcsupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Depressed Kara Danvers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, References to Depression, Sad Kara Danvers, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara's in love, and it's killing her. Does she know why? does she care?**Hear you falling and lonely, cry outWill you fix me up? Will you show me hope?The end of the day, I'm helplessCan you keep me close? Can you love me most?**
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Worrying.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by "I'm Falling" from Clexa_is_my_life; as well as events that took place in my junior year
> 
> This has implied suicidal thoughts; just a trigger warning/heads up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena are having lunch, it's the first time Lena notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Will you fix me up? Will you show me hope?  
> The end of the day, I'm helpless  
> Can you keep me close? Can you love me most?  
> Can you keep me close? Can you love me most?  
> Can you keep me close? Can you love me most?"

The first time Lena noticed something was off with Kara, was a few days after she had gotten together with Chance. Chance Hathaway was new to town as of last year,or so, he was charming, and sure enough, a charmer on Lena. They began to go on little dates, and by the end of his second year in National City, he asked Lena out, and she agreed. 

"Kara, are you okay?" Lena asked, concern could be heard in her voice. Kara hadn't even been paying attention, "Kara." Lena repeated, grabbing her hand.

"What?" Kara asked, being pulled out of her trance. 

"Sweetheart, I asked if you were okay." Lena told her, "Are you feeling okay?" 

Kara swallowed thickly, no response escaped her lips, she just simply nodded. 

"I brought you food over an hour ago, and you haven't touched it." Lena told her, frowning. "You're worrying me."

Kara frowned in response, she didn't mean to worry her best friend. "You don't need to worry about me." she told her, "I'm just not that hungry." 

Lena let out a small chuckle as she gave Kara a gentle squeeze, "It's my job to worry. You're my best friend." she lowered her voice, "and Supergirl." 

"Still," Kara said, "I hate worrying you."

"I love worrying about you." Lena replied, "it gives me a sense of purpose. I don't even worry this much about Chance." 

Kara felt her chest tighten at the sound of Chance. Chance was charming for sure, she didn't hate him. In fact, she could consider Chance one of her friend's too. "Why do you love worrying about me?" she inquired, eyebrows raised.

Lena shrugged as she took a bite of her food, "I love you, Kara. You're the most important person in my life. When I worry about you, it reminds me how much I love you"

Kara smiled and nodded, taking a small bite out of her food. Suddenly; her phone rang. "Hello?" she said.

"Kara, we have a bank robbery downtown" Alex told her on the other side of the line. 

"On my way." Kara replied. Lena looked over at her, 'Supergirl time?' she mouthed, to which Kara nodded in response, hanging up the phone.

"Be careful." Lena said, "Please, please be careful."

"I will." Kara nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	2. Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets shot and it alarms Lena. What if she starts to feel more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WORRY, KARA'S NOT GOING TO DIE.

Lena watched as Kara left for her Supergirl job. A surge of worry swam around in her mind. _Somethings off about Kara_ , and yet she can't figure it out. At some point, she'd have to figure it out. Her biggest fear is losing Kara during one of her missions, and she's in fear that it will all go wrong if she doesn't support her. 

Kara on the other hand, tried to ignore the continuous pang of pain she feels in her heart when Lena is around Chance. She doesn't hate Chance. Kara doesn't hate anybody, but this man just swept Lena off her feet like it was nothing, and it stung. Kara could feel that she was slowly dying, but she just ignored it. If she died knowing her best friend was happy? She'd be at peace. 

Upon approaching the bank, Kara managed to at least try her best to stop the robbers. She was impressed with herself, considering she has stopped eating as much when Chance strolled into their lives, charmed the hell out of Lena and inevitably took the love of Kara's life away.

"Well, if it isn't Supergirl." Said the robber, "Come to enjoy the show?"

"No, actually." Kara replied confidently, "I came to stop you. maybe kick your ass a little." 

The man laughed as he loaded his gun with little green bullets, "notice these?" he asked.

"Those kryptonite bullets?" Kara asked, trying not to sound nervous now.

"Yep, they are." the man bragged, "And I'm going to put them right through that pretty lil skull of yours." 

"I wouldn't try it." Kara replied, "I could easily stop you."

"You won't be able to," The man replied. "Because the closer you come towards me, the weaker you will become." 

He aimed the gun right at her, "Any last words?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kara said as she threw herself right at him, making the man pull the trigger and shooting Kara in the stomach, she screamed in pain but managed to tackle him down. "Don't test my anger." 

"SUPERGIRL!" Alex said through the earcoms, "Are you okay?"

"Alex, I was shot." Kara gasped out, "Ah, fuck." she cursed, pressing her hand on the spot where she was bleeding. "And I'm losing a lot, They hit me in the stomach."

"Don't move, stay there. I'll be there" Alex said with a worried tone, "Stay with me." 

"Can-" Kara gasped, "Lena, I want Lena." 

"Winn, call Lena. Tell her Kara's been shot." Alex said to Winn.

"Got it." Winn replied. 

Over by where Lena is, her phone rings.

"Hello?" Lena said as she answered.

"Hey Lena, it's Winn." Winn replied.

This immediately sets off an alarm in Lena's mind, "What's wrong?"

"Kara got shot." Winn said point blankly.

"WHAT?" Lena yelled, " _She got shot?!_ " 

"Yes, and she wants you." Winn told her.

"I'm on my way." Lena said, she tried to fight back her tears, but she couldn't. "Tell-" she gasped between her voice cracking, "tell Kara I'm on my way."

She rushed out, and requested a cab to get to Kara right away. 

Kara was rushed in, she was bleeding fast and her vitals were getting lower. Lena came running in.

"Kara!" she cried, running over, "Kara, darling, are you okay?"

"Why..Why are you crying?" Kara asked, she looked pale.

"Because you're hurt." Lena said as tears dripped down her face. "What happened?"

"He had kryptonite bullets." Kara replied. "He shot me in my tummy." 

"I'm going to destroy him." Lena muttered to herself, she placed a kiss on Kara's forehead. 

"Lena, we'll take care of this. You wait here." Alex said. Lena could tell that Alex was on the verge of tears too. _How does she do it?_ Lena wondered. How does Alex go day by day, knowing very well her sister could die. 

**_2 hours later:_ **

Two hours pass by and Lena is still waiting for good news. Alex finally came out.

"Is she okay?" Lena asked, Alex nodded.

"She's fine. She's sleeping, but you can go see her." Alex replied.

"Thank you." Lena said as she rushed to go to see Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love for you all


End file.
